greeny_phatom_the_slimeo_takefandomcom-20200213-history
Neko
Netkori "Neko" Lavendar is one of the characters of Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take. She is also one of the X-Warriors in the X Squad. Personality She's the serious one in the X Squad. But she's also a friendly alley to CV and T.O.M. 5. Other times, she's also a singer for the EDM band, Z-LGK. History Her history begins after the battle between Mata Nui and Makuta. When Mata Nui defeated Makuta and returned everything back to normal, his spirit began to disappear and as a result, a Toa God split the spirit into pieces and spreaded them to different places. Part of that spirit landed on Earth in 1991 in the middle of a forest in Corvallis where the spirit started to form into the shape of an ant-human, forming and creating Neko. She was discovered by a tribe group of Toa who believed in Toa Gods. She was taken to their village where she was raised and cared. She began training to become an X-Warrior at the age of 10. At some point, while she was training in the Toa God Time Chamber, she managed to master the powers of a Toa God at the age of 13. Having these powers mastered, the X-Squad heard about this and recuited her into the army, making her one of the youngest members in the X-Squad. She once had a fateful battle against Makuta, who was formed when his spirit was taken to Earth and was fused with the black substance called, Xten. After what happened in that battle, Neko left the X-Squad while still remaining as an Toa God / Ant-Human hybrid and a X-Warrior. At the age of 18, she became a Corvallis citizen when she first moved there and the first Ant-Human to live in Corvallis, OR. While living there, she had an accounter with CV, who would become Neko's friend and alley. All of this was revealed in the episode, Zero Hour. Design Original * She has purple-blueish galaxy-like long hair. * She wears a white slouchy beanie on her head. * Her head color is orange like all the other ant-humans. * She wears a white-blue hoodie on her body. * She has Purple pupils and Blue iris on her eyes. * She wields a blue Toa sword with Toa God powers pocessed inside. Winter outfit * She wears a grey slouchy beanie on her head. * Her hair color is white-blueish. * She wears a Columbia brand white jacket Gallery TBA! Trivia * She's a lead singer in the EDM band, Z-LGK. This was revealed in the GP: TST short, "Born To DJ" when Zack sees Little Guy and Neko producing a song. * In her debut episode, Zero Hour, she precipitated in a battle tournament held hy the Toa God, Takazari. In order to hide her true identity from being revealed, she made her first name short to form her nickname, Neko. Her true identity was revealed when Makuta interupted the tournament and abuptly revealed her full name. Category:Characters